Chained To You
by Lune-Solei
Summary: She was leaning in to speak to me...and I think about her all the time. OxS. Odd meets Sam and can't get her out of his mind.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Lyoko or "Chained To You." Once again, the song belongs to Savage Garden.

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** OxS

**Author's Note:** Well, this is my second fic in my Savage Garden inspired writing-ness. It's happier than my last one though! Trust me, I had trouble keeping this one PG-13/T because of the song. :sigh: Oh well. Once again, this is dedicated to Katie because she rocks my world and I'm pretty sure she enjoyed the fic when I sent it to her...Please review!

**We were standing all alone you were leaning in to speak to me  
Acting like a mover shaker dancing to Madonna then you kissed me  
And I think about it all the time**

Odd stood on the balcony, enjoying the feeling of the wind on his sweaty face. It was nice to be outside, overlooking the back yard. Music pulsed through the air behind him, he could hear some of the windows rattling in their casings. Briefly he wondered what Ulrich would do if he found out that Odd was currently at a used-to-be abandoned house in the middle of the forest attending _the_ Rave of the year, but not for long. He was having to much fun.

"Hey."

He turned around in surprise when he heard the voice. The girl before him was...he couldn't even think of a word to properly describe her. Alluring? Enchanting? Amazing? Her dark hair blew in the breeze, a red streak briefly obscuring her eyes but she quickly reached up and tucked it behind an ear.

"Hi," he replied.

She smiled at him, leaning closer. He noticed that her almond eyes had flecks of emerald in them as they danced. Flecks of glow-in-the-dark paint covered her arms and the tank top she was wearing. He recognized her then as the girl who had been DJ-ing.

"I'm Sam. What's your name?"

**Sweet temptation rush all over me  
And I think about it all the time  
Passion desire so intense I can't take anymore because**

"Odd."

A frown creased her forehead and he felt himself smile at her. No, it wasn't a smile, it was a grin. "What's odd?" she asked softly, leaning in closer so that she could hear him better.

"That's my name!" he yelled over the music. She laughed and he felt warmth, a different kind of warmth than the dancing, spread through him. He decided that he wanted to make her laugh more. "Seriously!" She shook her head but was still smiling at him. "You're the DJ, aren't you?"

"Yep. I'm on break now. Want to dance?" she asked.

He grinned, surprised that she had taken an interest in him. He always bragged that if he really tried he could get _any_ girl to go out with him to Ulrich but had never taken himself seriously over it. He doubted that Ulrich believed he could either. He knew he was short and not much to look at, he also knew that his personality made up for it, and he had been able to date most of the girls in his school once he'd either annoyed the hell out of them or they'd fallen for his charm. But he had barely talked to this girl...

**I feel the magic all around you  
It's bringing me to my knees  
Like a wannabe  
I've got to be chained to you**

"You bet," he replied. She grinned back at him, tossing the dark curtain of hair behind her shoulders and adjusting the charm that glittered brightly from the ribbon around her neck. "Après vous mademoiselle," he said, opening the door and giving an exaggerated bow to her. She shook her head, entering the house and stepping to the side to wait for him.

He followed her in, still grinning like a fool. He suddenly remembered something his Literature teacher had once discussed in class. It was the section on Greek Mythology, about the sirens who beguiled men to their doom and he couldn't help but agree with the old scholars. If a siren was this beautiful he pitied the sailors who met them.

"Come on Odd," she murmured in his ear, pulling him deeper into the crowd.

Oh how he pitied them.  
**And when you looked into my eyes felt a sudden sense of urgency  
Fascination casts a spell and you became more than just a mystery  
And I think about you all the time**

They reached the middle of the crowded upper floor and she grinned at him, beginning to move to the music. He noticed there was a guy banging around behind the DJ booth now before she reclaimed his attention. Their eyes met, hazel staring into light green, and he smiled back at her, moving along to the music, matching the rhythm of her dancing.

He noticed some of the guys staring from her to him, most likely wondering how he had managed to attract her attention. As far as he could see she was the prettiest girl here tonight. Definitely the hottest. His heart fluttered as she leaned in, eyes glittering in the strobe lights.

"Your staring."

"Want me to stop?" He was surprised that he managed to keep his tone light and teasing, surprised that he managed to keep it from cracking.

"No. I like it," she whispered, eyes meeting his once more.  
**Is this fate is it my destiny  
That I think about you all the time  
I no longer pretend to have my hand on the wheel because  
**He knew he was in love.

He knew it the moment she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. The moment they danced together - really together, not those cheesy twelve inch space between you, school dance type of dancing - but real dancing. Arms wrapped around each other, eyes locked together, and bodies moving together to the beat of the song. He wondered what song it was.

He had never believed in those cheesy, "love at first sight" stories he had seen or read about. He thought love came with trust, came with common interests, yet here he was, falling head-over-heels for a girl he barely knew. In the short time he had known, if you could call it "known," her she was all he could think of, all that took over his mind.

And he knew he was in love when she kissed him.  
**I feel the magic all around you  
It's bringing me to my knees  
Like a wannabe  
I've got to be chained to you  
I feel the magic building around you**

"You look happy."

He was happy. There was no other explanation for it. No, there was. Ecstatic. That was closer to the truth than happy. He had spent all night there, at the Rave. Sometimes he danced with her, sometimes they walked around, sometimes the found a quiet corner to talk in, and sometimes, sometimes he just simply watched her spin the discs and scratch out the music. She was a natural. A modern day siren with modern day music.

"Yeah, guess so," he replied.

He felt a mess. His clothes were in disarray and his hair was matted with sweat and glow-in-the-dark-paint. He was tired and starving, and in completely in heaven. She really was amazing, to do this to him. He reached up, wiping his eyes with the back of a hand, imagining what the dark circles around them must look like.

"What happened to you last night?"

"I don't know, but it was great," he replied, collapsing on his bed. Ulrich stared at him for a moment before shaking his head. He had roomed with Odd since they had come to Kadic three years prior and he still didn't understand his friend at times. He didn't think that he ever would.

"I'm heading to the showers."

"Mm-hm," Odd muttered, already half way to dreamland.  
**I feel the magic all around you  
It's bringing me to my knees  
Like a wannabe  
I've got to be chained to you**

He dreamed of her.

Of their midnight, no, it was probably later than midnight, walk through the grounds surrounding the old house. Some of the party-goers had dragged over trash cans and old newspapers, lighting them in the cooling air to warm their hands. Sam smiled at him, linking her arm through his as they wandered the perimeter of the property.

Music pulsed through the air, wrapping around them and cocooning them tightly. As they rounded the corner and started along the east side of the house they heard a window shatter and he looked up in surprise.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"It's getting rowdy."

"They always get this way," she replied. He watched the way she moved, smooth and graceful, through the grass, boots crunching the flora beneath her feet.

"How many raves have you been too?" He was curious about her, wanted to know everything about her.

"Tons. They usually pay real well," she replied. She grinned at him suddenly. "I love this song," she murmured as rock music pulsated from the house. Hoots rose from inside the walls and there was another crash. "My friend and I always come." He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she began to dance to the song.

"Your friend?"

"Don't worry. Luke and I are just friends," she told him with a smile.  
**And I think about you all the time  
And I think about you all the time  
Yeah I think about it all the time  
Tell me it's madness I barely know you**

He had to see her again. He knew that as soon as he woke up. Ulrich was sitting on his bed, Physics textbook on his lap. Odd smirked at him, rolling his eyes. No matter how hard his roommate studied, he knew, they both knew, that he was hopeless.

"You finally woke up," Ulrich laughed.

"Can I help it if it was a really good dream?"

"Guess not. So, where were you last night?" He closed the textbook and set it aside, placing it carefully onto the night stand, turning to face his friends. He rolled his eyes at the goofy grin smeared across the blonde boy's face.

"In heaven," he replied, grinning wider.

Odd yelped as Ulrich hurled the pillow at him. "Seriously Odd, where were you? I was worried."

"No where mother. I was wandering around." He saw her face again and smiled happily. She had given him her number when he'd asked and he'd given her his. He decided to call her later.

"Odd..."

"If you _must_ know Ulrich, I was out having the time of my life with a beautiful girl. And that is all you will know," Odd told him. He grabbed his clothes, heading to the door to take a shower.

"Must've been some girl if you won't tell me any details," Ulrich yelled after him. He was rewarded with Odd's head poking back around the door frame, grinning wider than ever, before disappearing again.

**We were standing all alone you were leaning in to speak to me  
Ten steps back you're still a mystery  
Acting live a mover shaker dancing to Madonna then you kissed me  
I can't take anymore because**

"I'm glad you decided to meet me," he said when he'd reached her.

She looked up from the bench she was sitting on, legs crossed and hair blowing gently in the breeze. He watched her eyes light up as she stood quickly and smiled at him. "Hi Odd," she said, a half smile lighting her face.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine." He noticed her leaning in closer than was necessary but found he didn't mind. "Do you want to take a walk?"

"I'd love too."

They started down the path in the park, weaving around trees and plants, past fields where people played soccer and field hockey. She slipped her arm through his, reaching up every so often to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear only for the wind to tug it free again after a few seconds.

"Why did you call?"

"I had fun last night." Even when she was walking it looked like she was dancing.

"Me too."  
**I feel the magic all around you  
It's bringing me to my knees  
Like a wannabe  
I've got to be chained to you  
I feel the magic building around you**

He stood in the rain watching her go. He felt cold and numb but surprisingly clear headed. She stopped at the end of the trail and looked back at him, hazel eyes wide and glistening. He couldn't tell if she was crying or if it was the rain.

She stood, staring at him for a few minutes, the rain dripping down her long hair and he swallowed, watching her watch him. She opened her mouth, seemed to think about it, and closed it again. He raised his hand and gave a little wave, watched as she smiled tentatively back and gave the same small wave.

She was leaving. He knew that. He wouldn't see her again, that's what she'd told him. They were to different, to far apart, two separate worlds. He shook his head, swallowing again and sighed. He really had loved her he realized as she turned once more and walked around the curve in the trail, disappearing from his sight, his life.  
**I feel the magic all around you**

**It's bringing me to my knees  
Like a wannabe  
I've got to be chained to you**

"Odd. Odd. _Odd_."

He jerked, looking at Ulrich. "What?" he asked. His friend simply gestured to the front gates of the school. Odd turned, stopping when he saw the girl beneath the gate, looking at him. She looked uncertain, twirling a lock of dark hair around a finger, a tentative smile on her face when she saw him watching.

"Go on," Ulrich murmured.

Odd nodded mutely, stumbling over the cobbled road down to the gate. He felt mixed feelings. It had been six months since he'd last seen her but every night he'd thought of her as he'd drifted on the edge of sleep, wondered over what he would've changed if given the chance. And here it was, the chance he'd been waiting for.

He stopped in front of her, surprised to find that he'd grown since they'd last seen each other and was the same height as her. Well, maybe an inch shorter.

"Hi Odd," she whispered.

"Sam." She looked away and he smiled, knowing what he should do, should've done on that trail six months ago. He gripped her chin, turning her back to face him and leaned in, kissing her. And it was like he'd stepped back into heaven once more. She smiled at him once they'd broken apart.

"I missed you."

"I love you."  
**Tell me it's madness  
I barely know you**


End file.
